Hari libur Nobita
by valentinoantika
Summary: Nobita yang malas bertindak sesukanya tanpa berpikir dahulu . penulis baru,one shoot . selamat membaca RNR


HARI LIBUR NOBITA

CAST : DORAEMON

RATE : K

GENRE : Komedi,Friendship

WARNING : Eja'an tidak sesuai EYD,Typo

One shoot

Author baru ^^

Selamat Membaca

.

.

-Minggu pagi di kediaman nobita-

"Nobita…kamu itu selalu saja pergi main cepat kerjakan pr mu!". Teriak ibu nobita

"aduh bu, aku lelah bermain aku mau istirahat dulu ya..ya..". dengan wajah nobita yang memelas

"tidak bisa! Pokok nya sekarang juga kerjakaan pr mu itu!". Perintah ibu nobita

"iya..iya.." dengus nobita sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju kekamar nya

"ibu itu sangant menyebalkan…huh.." dengus nya lagi

"ada apa nobita kok dari tadi kamu mengeluh terus?" Tanya doraemon dari balik pintu.

"hua….doraemon kau menggagetkan ku sajah huh"

"hehehe maafkan aku , tapi kenapa dengan wajah mu kenapa dari tadi kau menggeluh terus?" Tanya doraemon sambil asik memakan dorayaki nya

"itu ibu menyuruh ku untuk mengerjakan pr ku , pr ku kan banyak apalagi yang matematika membuat kepalaku pusing padahal aku baru saja bermain aku kan lelah" dengus nobita sambil mengganti-ganti channel tv di kamar nya

"ya itu sih salah mu sendiri" jawab doraemon sambil asik makan dorayaki nya yang setumpuk gunung itu (?)

"huh andai saja semua orang tidak perlu menggerjakaan hal yang membosankan seperti ini pasti enak" tutur nobita,sambil melirik kea rah doraemon yang masih asik memakan dorayaki nya

"eh doraemon kau punya alat nya kan ?"sambil tersenyum dan menaik turunkan alisnya

"hah apa yang kau maksud ?" Tanya doraemon

"itu alat supaya orang-orang tidak menggerjakaan hal-hal yang membosankan seperti pergi sekolah,bekerja,menggerjakaan pr,dan sebagai nya " terang nobita

"aku tidak punya alat untuk mencegah orang-orang bekerja tapi aku punya ini"Smbil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong ajaib nya

"ini dia kalender libur…. Kalender inijika kau lingkari dengan tinta merah maka hari yang kau lingkari akan menjadi hari libur dan semua kalender yang ada di dunia akan menggikuti kalender ini" terang doraemon

" yang bener kamu doraemon"

"iya beneran coba saja " lalu doraemon memberikaan spidol merah kepada nobita

"wah kalau begitu aku mau libur hari senin dan hari jumat hari itu ada ujuan matematika " sambil melingkari kalender tersebut

"nah berarti besok libur" terang doraemon

"yey besok libur hah senang nya besok bisa bermain dengan sizuka,suneo,dan giant ah lebih baik aku tidur siang " tutur nobita sambil membaringkan diri di kasur nya

"huh dasar pemalas" kata doraemon

-SKIP TIME-

"nobita… cepat turun" teriak ibu nobita dari lantai 1

"iya..iya.. bu ada apasih " jawab nobita sambil turun dari tangga

"tolong belanja ya " ucap ibu nobita semanis mungkin

"tidak mau ah bu malas lagi pula kulihat kulkas masi ada isi nya tuh" jawab nobita sambil melihat-lihat kulkasnya

"tapi daging,beras,garam nya sudah mau habis mungkin hanya cukup untuk makan malam san sarapan besok"

"ya sudah besok saja beli nya bu aku malas" tutur nobita sambil menyalakan tv di ruang tengah

"dasar anak malas" dengus ibu nobita

-MALAM NYA-

"selamar makan semua" kata nobita girang

"eh tumben anak ayah girang sekali apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanay ayah nobita

"tidak ada apa-apa kok yah" kata nobita sambil memasukan makanan nya satu persatu

"kau sudah kerjakaan pr nya belum?" Tanya ibu nobita

"…."

"kenapa diam saja ?! pokok nya setelah makan kerjakaan pr nya!" tutur ibu nobita

"hah aku sudah kenyang terimaksih makanan nya" tutur nobita sambil berlari menuju kamar nya

"dia kenapa doraemon?" Tanya ayah nobita

"tidak tau yah"

"seperti nya ada yang aneh"jawan ibu nobita

"ah itu perasaan ibu saja " jawab doraemon

"benar mungkin hanya perasaanku saja " jawab ibu nobita

-KE'ESOKAN HARI NYA-

"nobita ayo bangun nanti kau terlambat" teriak ibu nobita membangunkan nobita

"tapi bu ini hari libur" jawab nobita enteng

"hah…kamu lupa apa hari ini hari senin dan kamu harus nya masuk sekolah"

"kalau tidak percaya lihat saja di kalender bu."tutur nobita

"oh iya..ya hari ini hari libur tapi bagaimana bisa ?" Tanya ibu nobita bingung

"ibu saja yang lupa"jawab nobita yang masih berada di bawah selimut nya

"iya mungkin hah,,, ya sudahlah" ibu nobita berlalu meninggalkan kamar nobita

"haei doraemon" panggil nobita

"hmm aada apa sih sudah tidur lagi sana" jawab doraemon

"kalender libur mu berhasil yey….." teriak nobita

"iya..iya… tapi jangan berteriak aku tidak tuli" dengus doraemon sebal

"hahah terimakasih doraemon…"berlari kelur kamar

"nobita kau mau kemana" Tanya ibu nobita

"mau main bu"

"tidak sarapan?"

"tidak usa nanti saja … aku pergi dulu" pamit nobita

"ya jangan pergi lama-lama ya" teriak ibu nobita yang tidak dihiraukan"dasar anak itu" dengus ibu nobita

"sizuka…sizuka…"panggil nobita

"eh nobita ada apa ?" Tanya sizuka

"kita main yuk " seru nobita

"ehm…baiklah kiata ajak giant dan suneo juga ya "

"baiklah ayo kita temui mereka"

-SKIP TIME-

-DI LAPANGAN-

"nobita kalau kamu tidak bisa memukul bola nya dengan benar awas saja kau"ancam giant

Glek nobita menelan ludah nya susah.

"ba-ba-baiklah…." Jawab nobita pasrah

"siap 1..2..3.." giant melempar bola nya dan 'PUK' nobita memukul nya walau tidak jauh tapi itu sudah cukup menurut nya daripada tidak sama sekali

"wah nobita kau sudah ada perkembangan ya" puji suneo

"heheh terimakasih "

"wah nobita hebat" seru sizuka

"eh… terimakasih sizuka hehehe"

"ah sudah –sudah jangan memuji nya terlalu berlebihan ini masih permulaan laiaht bahkan bola yang di pukul belum terlalu jauh malah hampir saja bisa ditangkap lawan" seru giant

"ya..ya.. baiklah ayo kita istirahat aku lelah" seru suneo

Kruyyukk….

"ah itu bunyi perut ku aku lapar ayo kita car makanan" kata nobita

"ayo" jawab suneo,sizuka,giant bersamaan

Stelah berjalan akhir nya sampai mereka di tengah kota yang menjual berbagai macam makanan tetapi…..

"loh kok pada tutup semua ya ?" Tanya nobita

"huh aku sudah menduga ….hari ini kan libur nasional jadi SEMUA orang libur hanya pengisian bensin milik pemerintah,bandara,pelabuhan,dan jalantol saja yang tidak libur" jawab giant

"APA?..." seru nobita kaget

"iya bahkan mall juga tidak ada yang buka sudahlah sekarang kita pulang saja hah untung kemarin ibu baru saja membeli persedia'an makanan karena semua took tutup" tutur giant sambil berjalan pulang

"APA?" seru nobita

"hei kau kenapa nobita sudahlah kita pulang saja " jawab suneo

"hah oh ya baikalah" jawab nobita sedikit melamun

-SKIP TIME

-AT HOUSE-

"ibu aku pulang" jawab nobita lesu

"ibu aku lapar…."seru nobita

"eh kau sudah pulang dank au juga lapar?hmmm tapi tadi pagi doraemon sudah memakan nasi mu jadi dia makan 2 porsi ayam pun sudah tidak ada took semua sedang tutup " jawab ibu nobita

"HUA…..bagaimana ini aku sangat lapar apa tidak ada bahan makanan lain?" Tanya nobita

"oh iya ada gubis,tepung ,telur,dan wortel"

"hanya itu saja bu?" Tanya nobita lagi

"iya hanya itu saja " jawab ibu nobita

"tidak ada kue/susu?"

"tidak ada tadi sudah di makan doraemon semua"

"Hua… bagaiman ini aku sangat lapar doraemon!"sambil berlali menuju kamar

"ada apasih nobita" Tanya doraemon

"aku lapar… tapi tidak ada makanan took semua tutup." Kata nobita

"nah kau kan yang minta sendiri unyuk libur?" Tanya doraemon

"hua…hiks..hiks.. iya sih tapi bukan seperti inu juga…..!"teriak nobita sambil menagngis

"makannya jangan gegabah menggambil keputusan huh kalu sudah dijalani tidak bbisa di rubah sementara kau puasa dulu tidak apa-apakan tunggu sampai besok" jawab doraemon

"hua….tidak bisa….." seru nobita sambil sedikit menanggis

"ayah pulang… ibu,nobita,doraemon ayah bawa 4 set susi dan 3 porsi takoyaki" seru ayah nobita dari bawah

"hua…ayahhh… kau yang terbaik seru nobita dari lantai atas dan bergegas turun"

"huh dasar nobita yah setidak nya dia belajar sesuatu"celetuk doraemon

Di meja makan

"aku makan" seru nobita"wah susi nya enak sekalih yah"seru nobita sambil memasukan susui ke3 nya ke dalam mulut nya

"hahaha enak bukan? Ini susi bikikanan nenekmu"jawab ayah nobita

"oh ayah dari rumah ibu kenapa ibu tidak di aja juga ?" Tanya ibu nobita

"tadi nya hanya mau mincing saja bu eh ternyata bertemu dengan ayah yang juga sedang memancing"

"oh begitu toh" jawab ibu nobita

-SKIP TIME-

-MALAM HARI NY-

"huh doraemon sebelum semua terlambat bisakah kita menghapus lingkaran merah iyu di hari jumat nanti? Aku tidak mau libur seprti ini lagi ini terlalu menyikas" kata nobita menunjuk pada kalender hari libur milik doraemon

"bisa tinggal kau silang menggunakan spidol hitam maka libur nya akan di batalkan makanya nobita janagn malas,harus rajin,dan gegabah menggambil keputusan" jelas doraemon

"iya…iya aku mengerti maafkan aku" tututr nobita menyesal

"huh baiklah sekarang tidur saja besok harus masuk sekolah" kata doraemon

"baiklah selamat malam doraemon"

"selamat malam juga nobita"

-FIN-

Hai aku penulis baru di ff tolong kritik dan saran nya ya terimakasih

RNR


End file.
